


Obsession

by AuthorReinvented



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Angst, FACE Family, Imprisonment, M/M, Stalking, god I love ANGST, i also vut most of the hate out of fruk love-hate relationship, insinuations of violence, not sorry, twisted! Alfred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorReinvented/pseuds/AuthorReinvented
Summary: Twisted! Alfred just wants to keep his loved ones by his side.Arthir wishes he crazy ex would just leave him and his new boyfriend Francis alone, and Mathew cant leave his brother's side.Netherlands(Jan) and Japan(Kiku) show up towards the end.
Relationships: America & Canada (Hetalia), America/England (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

"Do you know why you're my favorite, Mattie?" 

Mathew looks up at him mutely, and Alfred thinks he spots a glimmer of fear in his eyes. That's impossible, though, he knows. Its only curiosity, nothing more. He clambers off the bed clumsily and reaches for Mathew's neck, pulling his forhead to meet his own, thumb playing at the edge of Mathew's bottom lip. Mathew doesn't answer. Alfred doesnt expect him to. He answers the question himself.

"Because you don't lie to me." 

A single tear drips out of Mathew's eyes and trails down his cheek. 

* * *

"Yo, Artie!" 

Alfreds voice rings across the room, and Arthur stiffens. Its not that he hates Alfred, but things have been awkward between them since they broke it off. Honestly he wishes Alfred would stay far away from him. Alfred claims there no hard feelings over the break-up, and thats the problem. Alfred's clingy behaviour hasn't changed, even now that Arthur's started dating Francis. Arthur steels himself to face his ex.

"Alfred. How can i help you?" 

He forcesd a tense and barely civil smile onto his face, glancing around for Francis. Dammit, where was his boyfriend when he needed him? 

"Oh, just wanted to say hi!" Alfred laughs, apparently oblivious to Arthurs I-don't-want-to-talk-to-you attitude. "Watchu up to?" Alfred squints at the tickets in Arthur's hand. "Can't be going to the movies by yourself? I can-"

"Im on a date." Arthur cut in quickly before Alfred could invite himself along, acting like we was doing Arthur a favor. "Actually," he forged on, nervously reaching for the speed dial option on his phone, "I just remembered I have the wrong meeting place, i should go, Francus is probably waiting for me." 

Alfred's eyes narrowed and for a moment, Arthur saw a shadow of the look he'd grown to fear flicker across Alfred's face, a strange, dangerous look. He took a step back nervously. 

"Really? I'll walk you there." The same predetory look is there, and Arthur cant shake the feeling he's being hunted. 

"No, its okay, really. Dont trouble yourself." the words come out a little curter than intended, and Alfred's eyes darken.

"oh, its no trouble." an order, one that can't be denied. Arthur feels trapped, and in his mind he sees a cat about to pounce on a mouse. He's having difficulty remembering how to breathe. 

There's a sudden comfort, soft arms encircling him from behind, a familar rose shampoo, and a voice whispering words in Frwnch into his ear. 

" _Breathe,_ mon cher." 

Then the voice is playfull and slightly exasperated. "Oh, Art'ur, did you forget were we were to meet? You 'ave kept me waiting!"

All at once Arthur remembers how to breathe, and he sucks in enough air to breath his lover's name. "Francis..." 

Francis rotates his position in a way that seems natural, byt Arthur knows he's doing it to place himself between Arthur and Alfred.

"Francis." Alfred greets in a tone that could freeze fire, but when Arthur sneaks a look at his face, he's all smiles and amity, not a hint of his earlier expression.

Francis makes a show of just noticing him, complete with a slight intake of breath and half step back. "Oh, Alfred, I didn't not see you there! Désolé! " Arthur feels a liitle more comfort and he recognizes his boyfriend's techniques to cut iff Alfred's response. Francis finishes his fluttery apologies and greetings, and Arthur already know the next words he's going to say and how. Francus delivers. 

"Well, dont let me get in the way of your shopping, I'm sure you're quite busy, and we must be in our way! Perhaps next time! Salut!" Francis doesn't say "Au revoir." Neither of them want to meet Alfred again. 

Before Alfred can even respond, Francis has pulled Arthur away into the crowd and disappeared.

Arthur thinks he can still feel Alfred's eyes on his back, and he shivers. 

* * *

The phone rings, and Mathew dives for it before it rings the third time. That's the rule, after all. Mathew knows what will happen if he doesnt pick up in time, and he doesnt want that to happen. He fumbles with the phone and barely picks up in time. 

"Hey Mattie!" Its Alfred, but Mathew already knew that. Its always only Alfred. 

"What's up?" Alfred doesnt wait for a response. "I was calling to check up on you, make sure everything is fine, you know, but anyways, im thinking of inviting Arthur over for dinner! Wont that be fun?" 

Mathew freezes in horror. His hands feel sweaty and the phone feels slippery all of a sudden. Alfred seems to sense his reaction and laughs. 

"Dont be like that! Besides, im inviting his current boyfriend too! You like Francis, dont you? It'll be like a double date!" 

This news is even worse. Mathew doesn't miss the way Alfred says "current boyfriend" or casually pairs them off as though Arthur and Francis aren't dating, but neither of those are his chief concern. He opens his mouth as though to argue, but nothing comes out. 

Alfred finishes his one-sided call. "Luckily, you're already all dressed up! Anyways i gotta go! I gotta catch Artie Before the movies over! Catcha later, bro! Love ya!" 

The call ends with a click, and Mathew's legs collapse beneath him, and he finds himself on the cold floor. He doesn't realize when he started shivering, only that it isnt stopping. He reaches for the blanket Alfred gave him and curls into it, receding into the cloth to hide, but he knows it won't do any good. 

The blanket cant hide him from Alfred, and it cant stop what Alfred's about to do. 

* * *

Arthur freezes at the familiar blonde hair as they exit the theatre. Francis notices too, but its already too late, amd the blonde is striding towards them. 

"Artie! Francis!" 

Alfred is beaming as though Christmas came early. Arthur feels like he has suddenly plummeted into hell.

"Alfred!" Francis greets cautiously, once again seeming to somehow end up in front of Arthur. "What a coincidence to meet you again! " a nervous laugh. "Twice in one day!"

Alfred grins as though he doesnt notice the tension. "Not this time!" He chirps happily. "I actually was looking for you. I saw Artie's tickets earlier so i knew you'd be out around now." 

So thats how he knew. Arthur wishes he could strangled his past self.

"You were looking for moi?" Francis asks hesitantly, and his tone is barely light enough to pass as a boyfriend upset at heing interupted on a date.

"Welll, not you alone," Alfred continues cheerfully, "But both of you! Couldn't the two of you come to dinner tomorrow night?" 

Arthur already had the excuses ready on his tongue when Alfred cut in, innocently. 

"I really hope you can! It would mean the world to Mattie! Hes not been too well lately..." Alfred turns what Arthur knows to be practiced pitiful eyes at the pair. 

"Mathew?"

Arthur's curiosity is peaked. He wasn't all that close to Alfred's twin, to be honest, seeing as Alfred had always tried his best to keep them apart, even back when they were dating. Especially back when they were dating. That was a part of the reason for the break-up. Alfred always seemed to put himself between his twin and his lover whenever they were together, speaking over his brother when he tried to speak, or cutting him off suddenly.

At first Arthur had assumed that Alfred was insecure, worried that if Arthur saw Mathew he might fall for the identical twin. Arthur had done his best to reassure Alfred, but as time went on, Arthur found it difficult to tell whether it was him Alfred was being possesive of, or Mathew.It was one if many things that led to their break-up. 

"So, can you come?" Alfred's eyes are big and round and innocent, and Arthur tries to focus on something else, not to fall for that face again. Still, if it wasnt for Francis, he might have agreed. 

"Ah, désolé, we 'ave plans tomorrow." Francis cuts in with a faked regretful voice. "Per' aps some other time?" 

Alfred's smile falters. "Artie-" Arthur ducks behind Francis, not even trying to hide his avoidance. He just wants Alfred to go away. The air seems to get colder by several degress, and Arthur doesn't have to look to see Alfred's cold acusing eyes staring at him. He reaches for Francis's hand, a small reassurance, and Francis finds his hand first, twining their fingers together. 

For a moment, it seems like things might get ugly, that Alfred might fight, but then finally, Alfred heaves a sigh. 

"I see." his voice sounds so genuinely disappointed that Arthur instantly feels guilty. He reminds himself that he had no obligation to cater to Alfred, Not anymore.

"I'll tell Mattie." 

Arthur waits until Alfred's footsteps have faded away to move from behind Francis, and both of them pretend hre hadnt hidden. Even so, his fingers don't stop trembling for a while, and Fancis keeps his fingers twined into Arthurs until the shaking stops. 

* * *

"C'mon Mattie" Alfred whines, giving his best puppy eyes. Matthew stiffly stares at the ground, refusing to look. Alfred continues, wheedling. "You're on my side right, you gotta be! After Arthur... You wouldn't betray me like that twice, would you?" 

Despite himself Mathew flinches, and Alfred catches his chin and tilts Mathew's head to meet his face. Alfred's eyes are so clear, so blue, so innocent, but there's a deep pain in his eyes that stings Mathew's heart to know he helped put it there. 

"Won't you help me, Mattie?" 

Mathew doesnt want to. He hates what Alfred is trying to do, he wants to stop it, but one look at Alfred's eyes reminds him that he doesn't have the right to refuse, not after what he did. 

Mathew miserably holds out his arm, and Alfred beams at him. 

"I knew I could depend on you, Mattie!" 

There's a flash of silver, and Mathew gasps as the metal touches his arm, a soundless cry of pain. He doesn't look at the blood that's spilling, instead he focuses on the picture on the wall behind Alfred. 

Its an old picture, of when they were young. Alfred is caught mid-laugh, eyes crinkled with fun, as Mathew whispers something funny into his brothers ears, mischievous smile captured by the camera. Both of them are having so much fun in that picture, they're truely happy. 

Mathew wonders how that changed so drastically. 

_Click._

Alfred finishes his work, and starts typing on his phone. Mathew pulls his arm back against his bare chest, fighting off the tears. The world- Mathew's world- is about to come crashing down around him, and its all his fault.

Alfred clicks "send". 

* * *

_"I cant do it anymore, I'm breaking up with you!" Arthur snaps, taking care not to let Alfred between him and the door. Alfred stares at him with a half-pitying half-indulgent look. He's not taking Arthur seriously, and Arthur knows this._

_"Aww, C'mon Artie, what did I do? I'll fix it so don't say that!"_

_Arthur isnt sure this is something that can be fixed. He's grown scared of Alfred, the possessive in the way he acts, the mysterious disappearance of people around him after meeting Alfred, how one by one his firends all became unavailable and avoided him. Alfred says he didn't do anything. Arthur isnt sure he believes him anymore._

_There's something in Alfred's eyes when he looks at Arthur, something Arthur used to think was love, but has now identified as something much more dangerous. It terrifies Arthur, but he'll never admit that. To admit he's scared is to give Alfred another chance to play "Hero", another chance to cage Arthur. Arthur refuses to be locked away in a cage like a bird, he wont let Alfred clip his wings. Something tells him if he doesnt leave now, he'll never escape._

_"Its over, Alfred." He makes his voice as cold and unfeeling as he can. He cant allow even the slightest bit of warmth in his voice or Alfred won't believe him., he wont let him go._

_Alfred surprisingly still looks unbothered. "Okay." He decides._

_Athur freezes. "What?" He hadnt expected it to be so easy, and the voice in his head whispered not to let his guard down, that the situation is dangerous._

_Alfred grins. "Okay. We can take a break if you want to, and whenever you're ready to come back, I'll be here." He looks warmly at Arthur. "Even though i dont wanna be apart from you, even for a second, its okay. Ill wait. Because I love you."_

_Alfred doesnt understand anything. He won't let himself, and Arthur has never felt more terrified. It feels like there's nothing he can do to escape, that no matter what he does, Alfred will reel him back in like a fish on a hook, and its terrifying. Arthur uses his last resort._

_"I don't love you anymore, Alfred! I've fallen in love with somebody else! I'll never come back to you!"_

_Finally, Arthur feels his words take affect, and the room suddenly seems freezing despite the midsummer heat._

_"You-" Alfred's eyes narrow and he lunges from his seat, reaching for Arthur, and Arthur's instincts are screaming danger, but he cant avoid it-_

_There's a surge from the chair behind him in the corner, and for the first time Arthur realizes that Alfred's quieter twin was in the same room the whole time. Mathew catches Alfreds hand in his own and wraps his arms around his brother in a way that could be seen as comforting, although Arthur cant shake the feeling its restraining. Mathew's lips are whispering in Alfred's ear, the only volume he can speak at without getting cut off or spoken over when Mathew and Arthur are in the same room._

_Arthur doesnt know what Mathew said, but he gets the distinct feeling that Mathew has saved him. Alfred folds a little, tucking his forhead into Mathew's shoulder, and Mathew twists to meet Arthur's eyes over his brother's head, mouthing a single wod with desperation in his eyes._

_"Go."_

_And Arthur is gone, leaving in a whirl without properly even shutting the door, picking up the pace until his speedwalk merges into a run, yet he still cant shake the feeling that he's being followed by some great evil-_

Arthur jerks awake with a gasp, and Francis is beside him, rubbing hand gently and calling out his name. 

"Art'ur." 

"I'm alright." 

"Another nightmare?" 

Arthur grimaces. "A memory. Not much difference between the two." 

Francis tries to look understanding, but he just looks worried. 

Arthur doesn't have the time to recover from the dream, his phone chimes a text alert. Arthur checks it. An unknown number. That alone is enough for Arthur to know who it is. The one person he can never block enough times, never permanently. The one person he can never quite manage to shake. 

It s a picture text. For a moment, Arthur hovers his finger above the image, not sure if he wants to open it and see it. Francis answers for him. 

"Let's leave that for tomorrow." He suggest softly. "You need some rest." 

Arthur is only too happy to take his boyfriends advice, and mutes the phone , putting it on the dresser. 

The phone starts ringing a few minutes later, but by this point, Arthur and Francis are already drifting off to sleep. 

* * *

Alfred is agitated, and Mathew knows its because Arthur won't pick up the phone. Mathew doesn't like it when Alfred is agitated. He curls quietly into the corner and does his best to disappear. Alfred curses and throws the cellphone onto the bed. 

"Doesnt he care about you at all?" He seethes angrily, pacing back and forth. "You could be dying!" 

Mathew doesn't like the direction Alfred's thoughts are heading in. He watches Alfred's pacing from the corner he's wedged himself into, trying not to tremble. He wants to pull the blanket off the bed to cover himself, but he doesn't want to draw Alfred's attention. Besides, Alfred doesn't like it when Mathew covers himself. Alfred wants to keep Mathew vulnerable. 

Mathew is shook out of his thoughts by Alfred stalking to the door and jerking it open. "Ill be right back." the door slams and locks behind him. Mathew lets himself breathe. 

Mathew hopes Alfred's plan doesnt work, that Arthur doesn't get the text, or that he calls the police or ambulance instead of coming himself. He knows that there's no way Arthur will do that. Mathew knows Arthur still thinks he owes Mathew for saving him from Alfred. Arthur will want to pay it back. Mathew wishes that he wouldn't. Mathew wishes he could somehow stop it.

He reaches for the blanket on the bed, and pulls it off. Something heavy falls off the bed with it, clattering on the floor. Mathew freezes as he recognizes the object. 

Alfred's phone. His last hope. Mathew's phone was taken away by Alfred ages ago, wiped clean of all contacts and photos. His only contact with the world is the corded phone wired into the wall, but the keypad is disabled and only Alfred knows the number. Its a one-way contact system from Alfred to him. Yet, for the first time in forever, Mathew has a chance. 

Alfred's phone is locked, but that's useless against Mathew. Mathew knows all Alfred's passwords, even the ones Alfred thinks he doesn't know. He's unlocked the phone in moments and is typing a familair number in the keypad. Mathew knows he doesnt have much time, it wont take long for Alfred to discover his missing phone. He send the text, a single emoji, then quickly blocks the number and deletes the record.

He's just about to tap on Arthur's text, to tell him not to come, but then he hears the familiar sound of Alfred's feet stomping up the stairs. It only takes a second for Mathew to go back to the home screen, lock the phone and toss it on the bed, then collapse back into the blanket in the corner. By the time Alfred unlocks the door and darts in, Mathew is huddled in the corner as though he never moved, watching Alfred with wide, anxious eyes. Alfred snatched up his phone, waves at Mathew, and leaves again, none the wiser. 

Mathew can only hope that his message brings help fast enough.

* * *

Arthur is happy to be spending time with his friend again, something he was never able to do when he dating Alfred, even if its not just the two of them. He was when Francis suggested he try to reconnect with his friends again, he was worried they wouldn't answer.

He was surprised when it was Kiku, the most quiet and reserved of his friends due to his Japanese culture, that contacted him first. Arthur had nearly cried with joy as they arranged to meet up. Kiku is the observant type, and Arthur knows he noticed when Arthur had casually mentioned his boyfriend Francis earlier in the conversation, but Kiku is also the considerate type, so he doesnt say anything. Arthur has never been more grateful. 

Kiku's other friend is the silent type, he doesnt seem to say much, and Arthur knows he should feel intimidated by the silent stone-faced dutchman. He isnt. The man doesnt really seem all that scary to Arthur. He's nothing compared to Alfred. His eyes aren't cold and hungry, his every move isn't a calculated manipulation to keep Arthur in his control. He was just a regular man, quietly sitting, regardless of how scary his face may be.

Really, if Arthur had any complaint against the man, it might be the sneaking suspicion he had that the man was slightly stoned, but as Arthur himself had dabbled in some drugs when he was younger, he couldn't really hold that against the man. 

There was a chime of a text coming in, and Arthur reached for his phone only to find it still on mute. Beside Kiku, his friend pulled out his own phone. Arthur almost put his phone away, before he saw the message below the unopened picture from Alfred the night before. 

"Arthur! Mattie's real bad! I dont know what to do!" 

Arthur's forhead creased. He didn't particularly like Alfred, or want anything to do with him in the future, but Mathew was another matter. After all, Mathew was his savior. He tapped on the image to open it. 

Moments later both Arthur and Jan rushed from the cafe in a panic, Kiku not far behind. 

All Arthur can do is pray that Mathew is okay. 

* * *

_There's a knock at the apartment door, and Arthur opens it sleepily, woken from his dozing by the sudden rapping, and none too pleased for it. He yanks the door open crankily. "What?"_

_The man on his doorstep is wearing the logo of the local pizza place and holding the a box out in front of him, a ballcap placed low over his head and almost - but not quite - covering his soft blonde waves. "I have a pizza for Arthur Kirkland." He offers, presenting the box and shifting from foot to foot. His voice sounds familiar, but Arthur can't quite place it._

_Arthur doesnt take the proffered box. "I didn't order a pizza."_

_The delivery man gets even more nervous, and tugs his hat down further over his eyes."Its for you." He insists, shifting from foot to foot._

_Arthur feels like the man is running from something, he can practically taste the fear in the air. The man's fear does nothing to ease his nerves, and he puts up his hands to deny the pizza once again. He isn't given the chance. The delivery man shoves the pizza into Arthur's chest, and lets go, Arthur has no choice but to take it or let it drop. He takes the pizza. The delivery man disappears without even asking for the money._

_With great trepidation, Arthur opens the box and peers inside. Then he does drop the pizza, grabbing his jacket and key and dashing after the delivery man, barely remembering to lock to door behind him. He catches the delivery man in the parking lot of his apartment, standing silently as though waiting for him. Arthur grabs him roughly by the arm._

_"What the hell was that?" he demands sharply, and the man turns ro him with relief._

_"Oh thank God, Arthur, you actually listened! I didnt know what to do if you didn't!"_

_The hat shifts on his head, revealing an all too familiar face, and Arthur realizes where he's heard that voice before._

_"Mathew?"_

_His ex's twin shifts as though he'd like to hug Arthur, but then thought the better of that. "Arthur, you have to get out of there!"_

_Arthur's is on edge at the sight of Alfred's face, and even though he knows that it's Mathew, not Alfred, his voice is a little more clipped than he means when he responds._

_"what the hell does that mean? What was with that message?"_

_Mathew blanches, but speaks earnestly._

_"Just like i wrote on the box, its not safe! You have to get out of there!"_

_"So you wrote"'get out of there, you're in danger" on a pizza box and tried to deliver it to me? You couldn't just say that? " Arthur's tone was much sharper now, probably more than Mathew deserved, but he was too cranky, to riled up fron the sight of Alfred's face, to calm down._

_" That's just it! "Mathew wailed, in what was likely the loudest volume Arthur had ever heard him speak, which still wasnt much louder than a regular person's usual tone._

_" Alfred knows everything you're doing! " Mathew started pacing back and forth. "He's got bugs and hidden cameras everywhere. He's unhinged, Arthur!"_

_Arthur knew Alfred was crazy, but he didnt think he was that crazy. "There's no way." He decided primly. "Im sure you're overthinking." still there was a little voice in his skull whisperer a "what if" that Arthur couldnt quite shake._

_Mathew gave Arthur a half-exasperated, half-despairing look. "You dont understand." He starts pacing again, more agitatedly than before._

_"He knows what you're doing every given moment of every day, and then he plans his day around it!"_

_He starts to tick examples off on his fingers._

_"He knows what you eat for breakfast, he knows what you read, when you're asleeo, he even knows when you jack off!" Mathew whirls to face Arthur once again, his cheeks flushes with emotion. "Arthur, he had Avocado toast for breakfast! Alfred, **willingly** put avocado on his toast this morning!"_

_Mathew looks close to tears,and Arthur is beginning to understand why. With the understanding comes a new panic. "He wouldn't -"_

_"Arthur he knows you dont have a new lover."_

_Mathews last shot finally hits home. If Alfred knows that Arthur is bluffing, that he doesn't have someone else, he will never let him go._

_Matthew's phone rings, and he takes a step back as he glances at the screen. "Its Alfred." instantly his voice dies down to a whisper. "I have to go. You should get out of there, quickly."_

_Something about the empty look in Matthew's eyes, the way his voice seems to die at only a call from Alfred bugs Arthur. He remembers how Alfred acted when Mathew and Arthur were in the same room. Possesive. Mathew turns to jog off._

_"Mathew!" Arthur stops him, and he half turns to face him. The words are hard to get out, but harder to swallow. "Are you okay?"_

_Mathew smiles at that, and its a terrible thing in is own way, tired and withdrawn. "Worry about yourself Arthur."_

_Then he pulls the cap down further over his blond waves and dashes away into the night._

* * *

Alfred is in a good mood when he comes back, and that's never a good sign. "Hey Mattie!" he chirps happily, beckoning for his twin, amd obediently, Mathew goes. 

"Good news!" Alfred hums, rubbing absently at the bandages on Matthew's arm. "It turns out that Arthur really does care after all! He just didnt see it right away!" 

Mathew wishes Arthur didn't care. Its not like him to play hero, he should just let Mathew be. Mathew hadn't helped him eacape from Alfred for Arthur. He'd hoped that by getting rid of Arthur, he'd get his brother back. He'd only made it worse. Still, a tiny part of Mathew protests he doesn't deserve this. This is the part Mathew likes to crush under his guilt and hide away. Mathew cant let himself start to believe he doesn't deserve this, because if he does, he thinks he might just break. 

Alfred combs his hands lovingly through Matthew's hair. "Im not sure if Francis is coming though," he pouts at Mathew, "Sorry bro." a selfish part of Marhew is pleased, that at least its only one person who will see his shame, that Arthur's new boyfriend will stay safe.

Alfred is still humming to himself, and he cuts himself off to suddenly add "You know, Arthur's going to stay with us after tonight." 

Mathew feels like his blood has turned to ice. 

"Won't that be nice?" Alfred continues, obliviously. He grins at Mathew in a way that charms girls and men alike, and sends shiver down Matthew's spine. Mathew knows this smile never means anything good. Mathew is shivering again, in a way unrelated to the lack of cothes covering his bare skin. Alfred notices and covers him with a blanket, crooning softly. 

"No need to be worried, Mattie, you're gorgeous. After all, we are identical. And you're already dressed for the party!" He giggles in a not-quite-sane way. "Tomorrow's going to be the best birthday ever!" 

Mathew feels sick.

* * *

"Jan, whats the matter?"

Kiku is patient and demanding of his friend. Arthur doesnt mean to overhear, pacing back and forth nervously nearby, waiting for Francis to pick him up and drive him to Alfred's. Arthur's so full of adrenaline that his fingers feel like they're being pricked with needles. He isn't really listening to Jan anyways until the dutchman says a familiar name. 

"Its Mathew." 

Arthur freezes. He knows its probably not the same, not _his_ Mathew - God, Alfred would be mad if he knew he thought that- but Arthur is so on edge that he finds himself listening in on Jan's answer as he resumes his pacing. 

"We have a code, that if one of us is ever in trouble, we'll text eachother with the code word hidden somewhere in our text." Jan sounds shaky as he shows Kiku his phone. 

"Your code word is... A flower?" Kiku inquires uncertainly, and Arthur sees the flower emoji for a split second. 

Jan shakes his head. "No. A tulip." he drops his head to his hands. "I haven't heard from him in a while, but hes a quiet fellow so i wasnt too worried. But now...we havent spoken in so long... I dont know where he is. "

Kiku places a comforting hand on Jan's shoulder, a rare show of affection through physical contact for the reserved man. "Did you call Williams-san?" 

"No answer." Jan replies. 

There's something about that that's itching at a memory in Arthur's brain, and he picks at it. Something Alfred had said once, before he became scary. 

_"Mattie's last name is different than mine because of our parents." A loving hip bump to his brother and and a grin that told of inside jokes. "Im a Jones and he's a Williams."_

Arthurstops mid-pace to turn and stare, horrified, at Kiku's friend. 

"Mathew Williams?"He asks, fighting to keep the horror out of his tone. It doesnt work, and Jan jumps to his feet. 

"You know him? "

A shaky breath. "That... Do you know Alfred Jones?" 

Jan's eyes light up with hope. "His brother."

The truth Arthur's trying to ignore is staring him right in the face, and he stuffs his hands in his pockets to hide his trembling fingers. 

"He's my crazy ex." Arthur admits as Francis's sleak black car pulls up to the curb. "Get in, we'll take you there. We're going to the same place anyways, and I've got a feeling Mathew will need all the help he can get." 

* * *

"You know Mattie, i worry about you." 

Alfred nags as he scrubs shampoo into Matthew's hair. Mathew doesn't respond. 

"You know i love spending time with you, I do, but wont you get lonely when Im away?" He considers this as he sprays the shampoo away with the showerhead. 

"So that's why I thought Id get you Francis!" He completes the thought cheerfully. "I mean," He begins on scrubbing Mathew's arm, "with Arthur staying over, i won't have as much time to spend with you." He moves to the other arm. "I want you to be happy, Mattie, you know that right?" 

He pauses pauses mid-scrub as he moves to Mathew's back. 

"But Mattie, why are you grim? You dont seem happy at all?" He circles around in the showers stall to peer anxiously in his twins face. Mathew tries for a smile, really, he does, but his face doesnt remember how to make one, and the result has Alfred pouting again. 

"Is it this?" He tugs suddenly at the chain attached to Mathew's ankle, and Mathew stumbles, catching himself on Alfred's shoulder. Alfred pouts further. 

"I dont want to make you uncomfortable, Mattie, but i just..." He falters, and Mathew pours some shampoo and starts scrubbing it into Alfred's hair. He pretends he doesn't notice when Alfred's shoulder begin to shake, and a few hot drops join the warm water cascading from the showerhead, partially as a sort of small revenge against what Alfred had done to him. 

"I just don't want you to leave me Mattie!" Alfred chokes out, refusing to meet Mathew's eyes. "Am i doing something wrong? Is wanting to be surrounded by people i love so bad? Why does everyone leave me?" He bang his fist against Mathew's bare chest, and it stings. 

Mathew doesnt want to hear anymore, and he cuts off Alfred's stream of questions by positioning the showerhead directly over Alfred's head and washing away the shampoo. Alfred's chest heaves, but he doesnt speak. Mathew takes a little bit longer than necessary to rinse out Alfred's hair, but when he pulls the shower head away, Alfred is calmer. 

"Im sorry Mattie." His voice is almost as quiet as Mathew's used to be, back when Alfred was dating Arthur. Mathew starts scrubbing down Alfred's back. 

"I shouldn't have asked you that. I know you cant answer." Mathew wonders if Alfred is also pretending not to notice the few hot salty tears that falls from Mathew's eyes and hit Alfred's back before the soap suds wash them away. The shower is completed in silence, and its not until they're fully dried and ready for bed that Alfred speaks again, crawling into bed besides Mathew and kissing his forehead. 

"I love you Mattie." Mathew manages a weak grimace in return, the closest he can manage to a smile. Alfred sighs, pulling Mathew's body until he's twisted to face Alfred.

He traces Mathew's bottom lip with his thunb, then presses at his lips for entrance. Obediently, Mathew allows it, and Alfred slips his thumb into the opening., feeling for something that's not there. 

"You know I love you because you won't lie to me." He continues, wistfully, "But its times like this i wish i hadn't cut out your tongue."

He pulls back his thumb and wipes it on the sheet, curling down into Mathew's chest like a scared little boy.

"I really miss your voice."

Mathew stares blankly at the wall behind Alfred, a beige expanse of nothing. This time, he knows Alfred is pretending not to notice the hot tears trailing down his cheeks. 

* * *

Arthur wasn't expecting anything good, but when he sees Alfred's red and swollen eyes when he opens the door, Arthur starts picturing the worst. Alfred doesnt cry. Ever. 

"How is he?" Francis demands breathlessly, and Alfred tries to give him his signature beam. "He's okay now. He was pretty upset earlier." Arthur breathes a sigh of releif as the images of a cold, unmoving Mathew are replaced by a still horrifying, but much more alive version of Mathew. "Come on in." Alfred half asks, half demands, waving a weary hand indoors before disappearing inside himself. 

Arthur thinks that Alfred's distress is a lucky break, as he doesnt seem to register the two strangers dawdling on the sidewalk just a little away feom his house, or even remember to lock the door behind him. When Arthur was together with him, Alfred was always certain to enter after Arthur, and he always, _always,_ locked the doors. 

Then again, anything that could shake Alfred to this extent couldnt be good. Alfred leads them over to the dinner table, fully furnished for four. He directs Arthur to sit opposite him, and Francis opposite the empt chair beside him. Arthur knows without asking that its Matthew's chair. Even when they were dating the chair beside Alfred was always exclusively Matthew's, even though Mathew was almost never around when Arthur was, Alfred remained adament about it. The same way he was adamant that the chair across from him was Arthur's. 

In a small act of rebellion, Arthur takes the seat Alfred designated to Francis, and Francis, quick to catch on, takes Arthur's. Alfred notices this and frowns, but doesn't say anything. He reaches morbidly for his fork, and Francis interferes. "What about Mathieu?" He questions lightly. "Shouldn't we wait for 'im?" Arthur is glad that it was Francis who asked. He isnt sure what Alfred might do if it was Arthur. 

Alfred's fingers shake he almost drops his fork, but catches it at the last minute. "I was hoping he'd join us." He admits, stabbing rather violently at some of the lettuce on the plate - a sure sign Mathew had helped prepare the meal, or else there would be no vegetables.

"I don't want to wake him up." Alfred gentle tone laced with worry is so different than the side of Alfred Arthur used to know, and he can't help but wonder if things may have gone differently between them if he'd seen this side of Alfred more. Francis nudges his hand, seemingly a casual brush, but Arthur knows its his way of checking up on Arthur, a silent question: "You okay?" 

Arthur clears his throat. "Yes, thats really too bad. Perhaps we can see him before we leave." 

Alfred's look grows even more pained. "Yeah. Of course." he pushes the lettuce around on his plate for a bit longer, then stands. "Francis, you're French, right?" 

An unexpected question. "Oui?" Francis responds, doing his best to pretend he's actually eating while shredding his hamburger into tiny pieces with his fork and knife. 

Alfred gives him a ghost of his usual beam and winks. "You Frenchies love wine, right?" 

Arthur hides a smile at how quickly Francis perked up. "But oui, of course!" 

"Be right back." Alfred disappears into the kitchen, and Arthur stiffens at a slight creak in the hallway, throwing and anxious gaze towards the kitchen. There's crashing sound, like a glass shattering, and a string of curses from Alfred. So far, it doesnt seem like Alfred noticed. There's one more creak - a stair - but by the time Alfred returns, precariously trying to carry three wine glasses at once, there's no hint of anything amiss in the building. 

* * *

Mathew wakes up to the sound of voices, a little too loud and casual to be natural, and his heart sinks. He hears not just Arthur's proper English accent, but another, French accent mixed in, and his heart sinks further. So Alfred got Francis too. He tries to wash away the thoughts with cold water in the bathroom, but all he succeeds in doing is waking himself up completely, only confirming the reality of the situation. 

There's a click as the door is unlocked, and Mathew dives for the bed, chain clinking, and wraps himself in the blanket to cover his nudity, wraping it like a toga, and not a moment too soon as the door swings open. 

Alfred's voice rings out from below, a loud forced laugh, echoed by mirror laughs from Francis and Arthur, and Mathew barely has time to register the wrongness of the situation before someone steps inside the room. 

"Mathew?"

A breath of a question, and Mathew forgets how to think. Its impossible, he knows. Even though this is what he's been hoping for against all logic, he can't seem to register it as reality when the familiar form steps in the room. His mouth forms the shape of the name, but no noise accompanies it. 

"Jan?" 

He only grows more bewildered when a smaller, slighter man steps into the room from behind Jan, an oriental appearance that Mathew doesnt recognize. Jan is far too distracted to explain, his sharp eyes taking in Matthew's appearance, from the makeshift toga, to the bandaged arm, to the chain leading to his feet and disappearing under the hem of the blanket. 

Mathew flushes with shame, but allows Jan to tug his foot out from the folds of the blankets. Jan's eyes flick up to meet Matthew's temporarily, brimming with unspoken questions, but mercifully, he stays silent. He guestures to the smaller man, and the asian crouches, examining the lock, then nods, pulling a ring of various bits of twisted metal bars out of his pocket, selecting one and inserting it into the lock. Mathew barely understands what was happening before the cuff fall open, and Jan catches it gently before it lands and makes a noise. 

Mathew bends his ankle, testingly, then twistes it the other way, testing how its feels without the restrictions,but not actually registered the feeedom. Its impossible. 

He hesitantly takes a light step, testing and waiting for the clinking sound that doesnt come. He takes another. Then another. Then turns quickly to stare wide-eyed with awe at his friend.

Mathew hadn't really expected him to come, not after he had given him the cold should for so long. Mathew had snubbed all his friends on purpose in a desperate attempt to curb Alfred's jealousy, and prevent any of his friends from suffering because of it. It had worked, and Mathew doesn'tbregret it, even if he misses them terribly. Its for their own good for them to eventually forget him and move on, and he thought they had, and yet-

"I've come to get you." Jan's whisper seems to reverberate around the silent room, and suddenly, Mathew's crying. Not the silent tears that he and Alfred both try to ignore, but a deep, full-chested sob. He leans into thesudden embrace of Jan, never one for physical touch, and breathes heavily in the scent that surrounds him, even if there is the sour tinge of weed. Its a familiar scent Mathew never thought he would ever experience again, an embrace he thought he'd never feel.

Suddenly Mathew needs to tell them, to let them know how grateful he is, how they had saved them. He shifts and Jan releases his grasp, stepping back. Mathew wipes hopelessly at the cascading tears on his face, and coughs tobclear his throat, then tries to form the words and force out the sound. 

"Thank you." 

The words come out a garbled mess, and Mathew tries again, frustrated. Again, a garbled mess. Its not fair. Not now, when he has something so important to say, when he has people he wants to communicate with. On the third try, Jan catches his chin much in the way Alfred does, and Mathew stops trying. There's a look in Jan's eyes that's beyond concern, bordering on fear. Its a look Mathew sees often. The look Arthur wears when he sees Alfred coming, the look Alfred wore when he cut out Mathew's tongue, the look Mathew sometimes sees trying to stay muted in his own eyes as he looks in the mirror.

"What did he do to you?" A question laced with the tone of one about to confirm something they dont like.

Obediently, Mathew shows him. 

* * *

Francis is the first to realize somethings wrong. He stops sipping at his wine and frowns. 

"What kind of wine was this? It 'as a strange flavour." 

Arthur is already on his second glasses, and stops drinking at his lover's sudden statement. Aurthur know Francis drinks a lot of wines, he knows their flavours. His head is working a little foggily - how strange for only two glasses of wine, Arthurs considers himself a strong drinker - but something whispers to him that he should listen to Francis, that he's onto something. 

Alfred laughs nervously, and its obvious.

"Its just some random cheap wine from the local convenience store." He says, but Arthur foggy brain catches a familiar guesture, a tap of Alfred's fingers against the table. That's an important fact, the whisper in his brain tells him, but Arthur is struggling to remember why. 

"Non, that's not it," Francis, ever the connoisseur, won't let it go. "Its got a strange taste, a.. je ne sais quoi.." He flounders, turning to Arthur for help, but Arthur's brain is still lagging behind, trying to remember why the finger tapping is important. 

"Nah, its just normal wine!" Alfred denies, tapping his fingers again. "Im not a fancy drinker like you, i just picked something random." 

No tapping.

Francis notes his cup and frowns. "You are not drinking it?"

"Bit by bit." 

Tap, tap. 

"im not really a wine person, more of a beer drinker myself." 

No taps. 

Arthur is intrigued. Why do some statements have taps and others dont? Arthur's drunken mind comes to the conclusion that he should test it. 

"Is you favorite colour really blue?" A random question that even a kindergartener could come up with, but its enough for Arthur's purposes. 

Both Alfred and Francis look bewildered, but just as quickly Alfred look pleased that Arthur's taking an interest in him. 

"Used to be. Now its green, a nice clear emerald green, like your eyes." Alfred responds, his tone changing to something a little more husky and sultry that Arthur is to distracted to try to place. Francis looks unhappy with this. Arthur uses him as his next question. 

" Do you hate that Im dating Francis? "

Alfred's face falls, turning darker, but his response comes in a practiced light tone. 

"No." 

Tap, tap. 

Aurthur is beginning to figure it out, but he's not the only one drawing a conclusion. Francis sips once more at the strange flavoured wine, eyes widening as he realizes the truth, and Alfred starts to push out his chair as though to stand up. Authur asks one last question. 

"Alfred, you'd never hurt Mathew, right?" 

Alfred is on his feet, one hand resting on the table, the other fiddling nervously with the hem of his shirt by his hip. 

"Of course not." 

Tap, tap. 

Francis drops the glass, spitting out his moutfull. The wine glass shatters. 

"It's drugged!" 

* * *

"That's it. We're gettting you out of here."

Jan starts for the clost and rips open the door. Its empty. He turnes to Mathew, a mixture of shock and deep pain.

"Where's your clothes?" 

Mathew shakes his head. Alfred didn't want him to leave, and the most effective way to do that isnt the chain. Its to force Mathew to hide himself away. Jan moves as though to slam the wall, and its only the other man's quick movement in catching his arm that stopps him. Jan freezes at the pressure on his arm, and the quiet man shakes his head quietly at him. Jan drops his arm.

"Alfred's got to have clothes somewhere." 

There's a sound of glass shattering downstairs, followed by a shout, and Mathew knows he has to move fast. He doesn't have time to waste on clothes, his makeshift toga will have to do. Mathew knows what Alfred's plan is, he saw the signs as he helped prepare dinner. He also knows there's only one way to stop it.

Mathew leads the way past Jan into the hall, and stops by a familiar closet door where he once hid something he'd stolen from a friend as a joke. He tries not to think about why he never got chance to return it. He opens the closet and digs under the towels, hand closing around familiar object, and the thought of what he's about to do makes Mathew want to hurl. Matthew's shaking again, terrified, not of Alfred this time, but himself. Another yell, Arthur's, and the slurred tone tells Mathew Alfred is suceeding. He grabs the item and stands, tensing his arms to try and calm the shaking.

He turns, and Jan takes a step back, eyes trained on the item clenched in Matthew's hand, and Mathew sees the same concern bordering on fear relight in his friend's eyes. Mathew wonders if he looks like Alfred right now, not in the way that identical twins should, but in the dangerous way of someone just a little less sane then they should be. 

"Mathew, what-" Jan tries to ask a question but falter, though Mathew isnt sure if its because he knows Mathew cant answer, or because he doesnt want to know the answer. Or maybe, Mathew reflects, he already knows the answer. 

Another shout, and Mathew turns to go, nearly tripping on the hem of his toga. 

"Wait!" Jan reaches for him, but once again, the silent Asian interferes. 

"Let him go."

The first words Matthew hears from him, and a smallpart of his brain places the accent. The rest of his brain is focused on what he's about to do, and Mathew isn't sure he can do it. 

* * *

Arthur doesn't really clue in to the danger he's in until after Alfred pulls out the taser. 

"You cant go." Alfred is trying to sound firm, but there's something brittle in his tone, like he's only a step away from breaking. 

Francis pushes Arthur behind him, and Arthur's foggy brain takes a moment to understand that Francis is exposing himself to danger to protect him. 

When he does, all the drugs seem to wear off instantly, and Arthur reverses their positions.

"Alfred, you don't want to do this." He tries to reason with Alfred. Alfred looks like he's about to cry again. 

"I dont want you to leave me." 

Francis reaches for Arthur's hand and clenches it tightly. Alfred notices, and his face transforms into a colder and more resolved expression, his hand tightening around the taser. Arthur realizes that he's going to have to do something he won't like or they'll both be at Alfred's mercy. Arthur knows what he has to do, and he places his only hope of escape in Francis. 

Francis makes a noise of concern when Arthur pulls his hand away, sensing the change in Arthur's attitude. Arthur stiffens his shoulders. He really doesnt like what he's about to offer, but its the only way to keep francis safe. Francis has been protecting Arthur ever since that time Arthur moved out of his apartment and into his. This time, its Arthur's turn. 

He takes a step closer to Alfred. 

"I'll do it." 

"What?" Both Francis and Alfred speak together. 

"Ill stay with you Alfred, so let Francis go." 

"Art'ur, non!" Francis grasps for Arthur's hand. Arthur jerks his arm away. 

Alfred lowers his weapon. "You'd do that for me? Really?"

Arthur tries not to let his irriation show on hisnface, and bites back his angry retort. 

_"Im not doing this for you, Im doing this for Francis!"_

Instead, he nods a jerky nod, and for a moment, he thinks hes done it, that Francis, at least, will go free. 

Alfred beams from ear to ear. "You really do still love me Artie!" 

Then the pain hits, and Arthur hears Francis yell.

"Stop it! You are 'urting ' im!" 

Arthur collapses, anf Francis pulls his head into his lap, sobbing.

Arthur can barely breathe, but he forces the question out. 

"Why?" 

Alfred gives him a regretful look. 

"I'm so happy you want to stay with me, Artie, but i can't let Francis go." He forces a smile back onto his face. 

"I want Mattie to be happy too, after all." 

He takes a step forward and Francis leans further over Arthur, gripping him safely in his arms. Arthur wants to tell him to to get away, to run for safety, but his mouth won't work. Francis will not budge. 

"You are a monster." He hisses, and Alfred falters. 

Arthur's vision is starting to fade, and Alfred doubles in his vision, one a white - clothed angel, the other, a taser wielding devil. 

Then with a muffled thump, the devil-Alfred stops, thens falls, and the angel in the white toga stands panting above him, a metal pipe clasped in his hands.

The pipe clatters from his hands and falls to the floor, tears rolling silently down his face as the angel drops to his knees beside the fallen devil. Arthur's eyes flutter closed, amd this time, he cant make them open.the last thing he hears is Francis's voice, awed and gentle. 

"Mathieu?" 

And then, in the distance, sirens. 


	2. Epilouge

The handsome young man at the table perks up as the door opens, his blue eyes lighting up at the sight of the visitor.

"Mattie!" His voice is genuinely thrilled to see his visitor, another charming young man with wavy blonde hair and a face that's a mirror image of his own.

"I thought you wouldn't come." Alfred admits, altering his gaze between his own laced fingers and sneaking peeks at his twin. 

Mathew slides him a piece of paper. 

_"The therapist didn't think I should. Neither did Arthur or Jan."_

Alfred leans forward as he reads, hungrily devouring every word. When he finishes, he sits back, tugging at the sleeve on his white shirt. 

"Then why did you come?"

The question is kept light, casual, but Mathew knows Alfred too well for that, and he can hear the tiny hopeful note in his brother's voice. Hes expecting this question, and already has the answers written out.

_"Because I'm your brother, and despite everything, i still love you."_

This time Alfred reads the paper hesitantly, half blocking his sight with his clasped hands to his forehead. When he finishes reading, he seems to shrink into himself, growing smaller and younger, and when he speaks, he sounds like a shy child. 

"Really?" it's such a tiny sound from the loud Alfred that it almost breaks Matthew's heart to hear it, and Mathew nods in affirmation. Alfred is still hesitant.

"But.. They said I'm crazy, Mattie." Mathew flips the paper he just slid to Alfred, and begins to write on the other side with a crayon. Alfred watches the words appear with trepidation.

_"you are."_

He looks to Mathew suddenly, trying to read his facial expression. Mathew isnt done writing. 

_"But you're still my twin."_

Alfred doesn't know where Matthew's going with this, and it makes him nervous. He wiggles in his seat. 

_"I want you to be happy, Alfred."_

Alfred cocks his head. "Happy" isnt an emotion for him, its a goal, one he cant accomplish locked up in here. He doesnt tell Mathew though, because he has a feeling that saying that might make Mathew go away and not come back, and Alfred doesnt want that. Mathew takes out a new piece of paper and writes one more sentence before sliding to Alfred. 

_"So if you're crazy, I must be crazy too, because i still love you."_

Alfred wants so badly to believe those words, even after everything he's been told by the psychologists and doctors. Alfred's almost scared to believe them, though, because if this is a lie, he'll truly has nothing left. This time, when he speaks, his voice is so quiet, it makes no sound.

"Really?" 

Mathew doesn't write his answer, and his lips twist up into a sardonic smile. He taps on his lips with a finger, and then mouths his reply. 

_"You know I cant lie to you, Alfred."_

Alfred bursts into tears.


End file.
